vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
SeeU
SeeU (시유) is a Korean VOCALOID developed and distributed by SBS Artech Co,. Ltd., and was released in 2011 of October in South Korea and later in December for Japan. Her voice is provided by Korean female singer, Dahee Kim (member of the K-Pop idol group 'GLAM'). Dahee recorded in Korean and Japanese for the two voice banks. Concept Etymology Her name in Korean is render as 'Siyu' and in Japanese it is (シユ; Shiyu). During an interview with SBS Artech manager Hyo Eun Kim, it was said SeeU's name came to mind after thinking of a line from the movie Avatar. The line "I See You" popped into her mind and became the inspiration for 'SeeU'. According to SBS, this is only one of several meanings of her name.SBS Artech Vocaloid Team Interview by Prica@SBS_Vocaloid tweeter Appearance SeeU was given a moe-esque design and is aimed more specifically to the general and Vocaloid Otaku fandom. SBS stated SeeU was created to be a "cute and lively yet mysterious looking 17 year old girl." Her outfit was designed with a school uniform in mind. Her official illustrations and design was created by KKUEM. Her cat ears/nekomimi are speakers. According her illustrator, these ones actually are detachableIts detachable by KKUEM Her neckband is a CD player. Soundwaves light up on the rectangle at her flat-shoes and on the upper part of her top (chest). There's a pause button at the back of her clothes, a power button at the ribbon on her neckband and an "on" button on one of the buttons at the front of her top. During a virtual interview starring SeeU conducted by SBS Artech, SeeU revealed her clothing size to be XXSSBS Artech Virtual Interview staring SeeU VOCALOID Releases Examples of Usage |-|SeeU = |-|Japanese = * SBS Artech 1st UGC Competition Submissions Marketing VOCALOID3 Library SV01 SeeU Limited Edition was produced for her launch in 2011, which include a SeeU Demo song CD, photo frame, stickers, badges, phone strap, manual booklet and an illustration book called "SEEU COME INTO THE WORLD".http://www.vocaloid.com/en/lineup/vocaloid3/sv01-seeu.html SBS also promoted SeeU to the public by printing her illustration on face packs and on the side of taxi cars. During Nico Nico Chokaigi 2012‘s “VOCALOID NEWS", SBS Artech stepped forward and claimed to be producing an album for SeeU. On October 19, 2012, SBS Artech teamed up with Big Hit Entertainment and released an album called SV01 SeeU's Compilation Album featuring seven notable songs from the UGC contest. The album is was released in Japan and translated into Japanese lyrics on October 29, 2012. Additional information Popularity Trivia Notable for... *First Korean capable VOCALOID *First female Korean VOCALOID *First bilingual VOCALOID3 *First VOCALOID by SBS Artech *First female VOCALOID by SBS Artech *First Korean/Japanese bilingual VOCALOID *First Japanese voicebank produced by a non-Japanese company *First Japanese voicebank produced by a Korean company *First Japanese voicebank provided by a Korean provider *First Korean VOCALOID to be on stage *First Korean VOCALOID to perform with the voice provider *First female VOCALOID to perform with the voice provider *One of the first 4 VOCALOID3 vocals released for the engine. Gallery References External links Other : *1st UGC Competition by SBS Artech *Official Comics from Limited Edition Illustration Artbook Fandom : *SeeU fanart DeviantArt / Pixiv / Piapro/Vocaloid Empire *SeeU models on MikuMikuDance wiki *SeeU derivatives on Fanloid wiki